


The Bronze Age Did Have Chairs

by cinder1013



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Duncan doesn't know about the Bronze Age, Gen, but Methos knows beer, educating Duncan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Those times were hungry and chairless,” Methos began with great dramatic flair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bronze Age Did Have Chairs

**Author's Note:**

> This is Adam's fault.

“Those times were hungry and chairless,” Methos began with great dramatic flair. 

“Seriously?” 

“Well, they were. We mostly sat on rocks, which can’t really count as chairs, or we sat on the ground which is decidedly not a chair.” 

“That’s what you remember from the Bronze Age? Lack of chairs?” 

“Oh, this was before the Bronze Age. In the Bronze Age there were chairs. And more food, honestly.” He thought about it for a moment. “In fact, I ate pretty well.” Smiling, he nodded. “Definitely chairs in the Bronze Age. Also, beer. Very important.” He raised his bottle in salute. 

Duncan snorted. “The pile of bottle caps behind my fridge can attest to that.” 

“Be glad it’s not a pile of chairs. Then you would be chairless. And possibly hungry because that would take up all the room the fridge occupies. See, I’ve done you a favor.” 

“Only you would see that as a favor.” 

“And a favor deserves another beer. Or two. Or possibly three.” He offered Duncan his empty bottle. 

Duncan snorted with amusement, but he went to do as he was told. After all, he didn’t want to be chairless. Or hungry for that matter. “You want to get some lunch. There’s a new bistro that opened.” 

“They have chairs?” 

“I’m fairly sure they do.”


End file.
